In the case of a ski binding of this type known from DE 26 60 145 C2, the plate, which is suitable for touring, is locked in its rear region in relation to two retaining clips fastened to the ski by means of two laterally arranged locking elements. In order to release the plate for the touring position, said locking elements have to be displaced or pivoted.
An advantage of this arrangement of locking elements is that the latter are positioned within the binding region, i.e. between the front sole holder and the rear heel holder. In comparison to conventional locking elements of touring plates, which locking elements can be fixed to the ski behind the heel holder, there is less distortion of the ski and a better transmission of force during skiing. However, the disadvantage of the known embodiment is that the plate has to be designed to be relatively stiff in order to show sufficient strength for downhill skiing and in order to prevent the plate from tipping in the front region in particular when the ski is tilted. This results in a low resistance to tipping, said resistance to tipping being necessary in particular for downhill skiing.
To date, there are either special touring bindings, with specific properties for touring and disadvantageous effects for downhill skiing, or there are downhill skiing bindings which have specific properties for downhill skiing but do not have any touring properties.
In recent times, a new skiing technique known under the term “free riding” is being increasingly used. In this case, as a rule, a wider ski than normal is used in order also to be able to travel off piste in deep snow. Great value is nevertheless placed on a stable behavior during skiing downhill, in particular on a large resistance to tipping. In order also to reach locations off piste, a touring property is also desirable, i.e. a possibility, by pivoting up the ski boot, to permit a cross-country running option, which generally presupposes a plate which also pivots.
The desirable specific properties of such a ski binding are contrary to each other, therefore there is not yet any satisfactory example of this in the prior art.